Sirens
by Superwholock1321
Summary: Bombs B2s OH my! A couple heads into Canada after Korea drops a bomb on there place of residence. Warning: FrUk, PruCan, Italia twins, eventual boy x boy, language


The sirens wailed in the middle of the night, disturbing all peace that once was. Although my husband and I were already on the road for an hour now the highway lanes soon went from clear to full. Our German Shepard, Freedom barked every now and again from the back seat. The sirens got louder as we headed under one of the loud speakers.

Francis was holding my hand tighter then normally and a b2 soared over head and dropped a payload in front of us about three miles. The cars hit the break as if we practiced a thousand times before. We avoided the shock waves' most damaging blow, but out jeep wrangler still got hit with a few shards of shrapnel. I scream when an arm hit out good and then flew over the top.

I looked out the side window, squeezing Francis's hand tighter. The ramps were all packed and no one could merge. I looked hopelessly ahead and to the side where the bomb was dropped. Nothing but a crater remained in the spot where Carbondale use to stand tall and proud.

"Arthur, things will be okay. We're heading north, to Canada. Like you wanted too." I just nodded solemnly at my husbands attempt to get me to smile.

"To Quebec right? And the boarder isn't protected because of the air raided Canada goes into shut down." He nodded and took a back road to the highway we needed to on for Canada. It was empty. He floored it going well over 90 mph. We got to the border within four hours and we went slowly over watching for the police or worse border control. We were a good mile and a half from the boarder when he floored it again, heading into Quebec.

"Damn, its empty..."

"They all retreated back to France I guess..."

We continued to his family ranch where his family was waiting at the giant electrified fence. I looked around; there was a few dead squirrel and bird carcasses. But there was nothing other from what I could see. We let his brother in the jeep and drove the up the driveway.

"Damn Nazis be like you our bitch America."

"Alfred they are not Nazis. They're Korean. And watch your mouth your only 16." Francis laughed at me.

"Arthur did u hear yourself speak? "You're only 16". He laughed again, "You were so much worse when you were 16. And you're trying to reform a 16 yr old who only uses the word bitch?"

I punched him in the arm, playfully. "Shut up I was the way I was, now I'm married to you. Alfred don't fall in love."

Al chuckled from the back and moved so he could kiss my cheek, "missed you Kirkland." I tucked my legs up and hid my face.

"Why call me by my last name? It sucked my dad was known as the Kirkland Killer, now you have to remind me?"

"Yep!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Why I ought a..." I threatened weakly and we pulled up to the ranch, I got out but Al was faster. I chased him around till I got to him and put him in a headlock.

"I yield I yield! White flag!" He yelled before I let him go and he ran off to the house. Francis stood next to me and took my hand in his.

"Why rough him up? He's only gunna crush on u even more." I blushed at this last part and I walked away to let Freedom out of the jeep. She chased a few chickens around before she sat loyally next to us on the porch.

"So what are you talking about? Your brother likes me?"

" 'Likes'," he laughed at this. "The boy is like in love with you. Since I first took u to meet my parents and you gave him those books." I stared at my husband then looked around for Al. "Oh stop don't act like u ne'er seen him ogling you"

"No I haven't actually. I think you should talk to him about this Francis. If he doesn't accept the fact that we're MARRIED... The poor boy is never going to get a girlfriend or anything else he'd wanna fuck."

He laughed again and ruffled up my hair. I left Francis by himself on the porch. I walked in the house and I managed to find the boy with his nose in a novel. "Hey Alfred...?" He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Arthur" I laughed humorlessly and he put a marker in his book looking up at me.

He always amazed me since he was the only boy to be able to look me in the eyes and hold nothing behind. "Oh gosh, what's wrong?" He was also the only one able to read me like a book.

"Nothing horrible..." He sighed but his shoulders still held tension. "Al you do realize that nothing will ever happen between us right?" His face lit up like a Christmas tree, he sat up his legs crisscrossed.

"I was hoping... Maybe it would be one of those situations when the girl leaves one brother and goes to the other... I knew it wasn't like that when you went on your third anniversary dinner..." His face was still bright red.

"Alfred..." I as cut of when he placed his lips on mine. I pushed him away but as to not hurt his feelings any further.

"I'm sorry! I just needed to know how it would feel..." He got up and ran to his room.

"Shit..." Francis came in as if on queue and sat behind me.

"I saw that..." I didn't have anything to say I jut hit my head repeatedly. "Hey hey hey no need for that. I expected him to try that."

"Well gee thanks for letting the runt kiss me, Fran." I turned around and hit him in the chest, knocking him away from me.

I got up and headed outside to the barn where I knew my mother in law would be. I sat next to her and she poured me an iced tea.

"What's wrong dearie?" She looked at me and played with my hair.

"I dunno momma... The boys are getting to me already." She smiled kindly and rubbed my hand.

"Pa told ya Francis was going to drive you to drink. Here..." She opened a flask and poured in some of Pa's whiskey into my iced tea. "That should help you loosen up, love." I smiled great-fully and took a sip.

"Where is Pa anyway?"

"Your parents and siblings arrived."

"You invited them?" She nodded and smiled.

"Take Shadow to the gate they're probably still talking." I smiled back at her and kissed her cheek and hopped on the already saddled black horse.

I put her in a full gallop to the gate. And jumped down while she was in a trot to hug my dad.

"Oh my gosh you guys are here!" I jumped around all giddy. My brothers were here,

Feliciano and Lavino popped up behind me and hugged me tight. They talked simultaneously, "Nice to see you Arthur."

"Hi twins." I smiled and hugged each of them. "I have your birthday presents inside by the way. How's it feel to be 18?"

"How does it feel to be 25 and having a sterile husband?" The darker or the two replied. Feliciano hit Lavino for bringing it up and I left them and went to hug my mom.

"Twins brought it up again..." She just gave me the look that said I'm sorry I can't help it.

"I'm sorry Hun I know it sucks. I wish I could do something but they are 18 as of 8 am..." She patted my back.

"Where's Gilbert?" I looked around her and saw my brother lumbering behind Pa. I gave him that motherly look that said he over here and hug me. He came over in three big strides and scooped me up in a bear hug.

"'Ey kiddo," he pecked my cheek. "How are you doing?" I shrugged and smiled at him.

"How was war?" He gave me the same response; he shrugged and hugged me again. Shadow walked up next to me and I took her reins. "Come on brother dearest to the house. I think you and Francis need to have a talk."

He pet my head and gave me that look. The 'if he tells me your pregnant I'm gunna need to kill an asshole' but he helped me mount Shadow and walked next to me back to the stable while the twins mom and dad drove to the house.

"Where's Mathew?" I said to him after I realized his boyfriend wasn't around.

"Dead... He was visiting his parents when the bomb hit..." I stayed quiet after that. That is, until I could hook Shadow up and give him a hug. And we stayed there, and jumped a little when I heard him sniffling and trembling with tears soaking threw my shirt.

"Oh, Gilbert... Please don't cry... Where's my tough big brother?" I pulled away and wiped his tears. "C'mon now." My voice was quiet and I rubbed his back trying to calm my weeping brother. Francis walked in and paused.

"Uh, hey..." Gilbert walked away, past Francis out into the field. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. What was I going to do with him?


End file.
